Are You ?
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: RenxAnna One Shot Anna finally asks Ren the question we've all been dieing to know the answer to... Are you....? Not what your expecting...


_**Are You...?**_

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Pairings:

(-x-) Ren x Anna

(-x-) One sided Horo x Ren and Pirika x Ren

Rating: T Just to be sure.

**My gosh, Where have all the odd pairing writers gone? Did they all die? All I have been seeing lately is Yaoi and Yohna's. XP Gorsh, I'm gone for a week and I come back and their are almost no new ficcys!...Okay I'm done rambling now. On to better things. Okay This is my 45th ficcy! YAY! I can't believe that I've written that much! I want to thank everyone who gave me confidence to write my stories. Much love!**

-x-

Anna's eyes darted between the Chinese boy, the Ainu boy and the Ainu girl.

Better yet she watched as Ren completely ignored looks both Pirika and Horo Horo where giving him.

She tried to concentrate on her food, she truly did but the entire scene was like a car crash, as much as it disgusted her, she couldn't look away. It had started out like a normal dinner, well as normal as things could be at the Asakura house. Tamao had made dinner, Anna had forced Yoh and Hao to set the table, Horo Horo was going to clean up afterwords and Manta would be forced to to do whatever chore she told him to do. Like she said, Normal.

But now an awkward silence settled over the table as everyone ate their food. Normally she didn't like to butt into other people's business, but Anna couldn't help but notice the way the two siblings where gawking over Ren.

Anna could almost see the Shojo bubbles around Pirika as she looked adoringly at Ren, who paid her absolutely no mind. And Horo wasn't fairing much better, Anna was sure she saw hearts in his eyes. It was completely sickening.

I mean she could understand Pirika gushing over a guy, but Horo Horo was different. For heaven's sake he's a BOY! 'Maybe Ren's...' She stopped her self from completing the thought.

Stealing a glace at the object of the siblings affection, Anna wondered what they found so appealing about him. Okay so moderately good looking, okay okay she'd admit it (only to herself of course) he was hot. So she said it. Sure he was strong, so was Yoh, and Hao for that matter. She guessed that someone could admire the fact that he was a hard worker, and didn't need to be reminded of his training (Cough-Yoh-and-Horo-Cough). And if you liked the kind of person how was dedicated to everything he did then Ren was a pretty good choice. And If you wanted a person with the most beautiful golden eyes that have ever graced the earth then, she thought that Ren was an 'okay' option. But she wasn't over analyzing.

Ren was just too perfect...'He's can't be straight...' Anna tore her eyes away from Ren and tried to eat her Ramen in peace. But she just couldn't her mind kept thinking of other things. She pushed the stupid thought away but it just refused to leave. Finally she had enough.

Slamming her bowl on the table Anna stood up with fire in her eyes. This caused several people to jump put of their silent states, Hao just looked at her in amusement and continued to eat his Ramen, Ren looked at her board, and even the Usui's paused from their mushing starring to find out what was bothering the usually cold ice queen.

Turning her glare to Ren, she pointed her finger in his direction. "Are you gay!"

Blink...

More blinks...

Even more blinks...

Suddenly most of the table burst out laughing (Excluding Ren, Anna and Horo) Hao laughed so hard he spit out his Ramen. Anna briefly sent glares at Yoh and the others, before returning her glare to Ren, who just blinked not sure if he had heard her properly. Horo on the other hand looked smug, as if he knew some deep dark secret.

Finally Ren came up with the most well thought out answer he could at the time..."Wha-?"

It was Anna's turn to look smug as she laughed coldly, sound very much like Hao. "I knew it! You are gay!"

Ren, who had now gotten a grasp on the situation, turned cherry red, clashing horribly with his violet hair. "What? I am not! What kind of stupid question is that?" If it where anyone else The Chinese boy would have had already stabbed his Qwan Dao through their throat. But this was Anna, who was A) A girl and B) The one who owned the house he was currently residing in. Killing his hostess wouldn't be a very good idea.

"You are! Look at how red you are!" Anna taunted rudely now, this was actually entertaining. She could already hear Pirika's tears as she tried to prove her point. Before she could taunt poor Ren any further, she felt herself being swung through threw the air and crashing into a wall. She didn't get to scream out in pain because her voice died as she felt Ren's lips hungerly claim hers.

For a minute she just stood there, paralyzed. Slow gaining her strength back she opened her mouth to scream blood murder at the one who was bold enough to do this too her, in front of her fiancee none the less! But Ren proved faster then her, for the moment she opened her mouth, his tongue darted in tasting her sweetness. Anna felt her knee's go weak as his tongue caressed her slowly almost as if taunting her the way she had done him only a short minute ago. His arm slipped around her waist to support her weight. Inwardly he smirked. 'Gay my ass...'

Anna's mind screamed at her that she shouldn't be feeling like this! He was just some guy! She had a fiancee, a future that she shouldn't stand for this! She should beat him to a bloody pulp for violating her like this. Yet the other half of her told her to enjoy the ride. Needless to say the second voice won.

Finally relaxing, Anna let a half moan out as her tongue fought with Ren's for dominance, which neither were giving up easily. Instinctively Ren pulled her small frame closer to him as her arms found their way around his neck. He didn't plan on the kiss going this far, he just wanted to prove to her that he was in fact very very straight and humiliate her as well, yet his body wouldn't let him let go of Anna no matter how much he told himself to stop.

Hormones truly can wreck havoc upon the teenage body.

Eyes where wide as they watched the entire scene in awe, pity and disgust. Manta had fainted, Tamao desperately tried to look away, a deep blush covering her cheeks, Yoh just stared, not understanding that his fiancee was kissing, scratch that, making out, with his rival and friend! Hao just kept on laughing the entire event Turing into a big show for his amusement, And Pirika looked like someone had just shot her.

Horo Horo on the other hand, Didn't even notice the make out season that was happening. He was still happier then when Tamao cooked Thanksgiving food on his birthday. Although his happiness wouldn't last long. "See! I knew I always knew Ren was in love with me!" Horo grinned with his eyes closed. Strangely, there was silence.

Hao snickered. "Uh...I think you might want to open your eyes and was your 'beloved' is doing"

"Huh..." His Jaw dropped...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Yoh, Horo, and Pirika screamed finally shaking out of their stupor.

Of course this went completely un-noticed as the two hormone driven teens broke apart, the need for air getting the better of them. Anna smirked, well smirked isn't exactly the right words to describe the smile of her face, drunken grin might have been a better use of adjectives."Well..." She looked at The group of screaming people. "He's not gay that's for sure..."

**End**

**(-x-)**

**XD My god I can't believe I wrote that. Everyone's probably horrifically out of character, but I kind of did that to show how much hormones can destroy ones rational thoughts. I feel bad for Horo the most...poor Horo (Hugs Horo) oh well! please review! it's my big 45th ficcy! Now on to 50!**

**-Anna-**


End file.
